For you
by TintedElements
Summary: One-Shot. Being able to tell what the other was thinking, being able to finish each other's sentences, Len and Rin always held a special bond between them as twins. But will it still be useful after an accident? Written by Saphiraice.


**Important for the story**: **Fanfiction doesn't have a function to align text to the right, so I wrote "[Align Right; Start]" and "[Align Right; End]" at the starting and end of a section of text. It's really important for the story so I just had to do something about it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

A young boy sits beside a hospital bed, which is being occupied by an unconscious girl that looks similar to him. The room is small and simple with only one bed in it. Beside the bed there is a night table with a vase full of fresh white lilies and a chair which is currently being occupied by the boy.

"I'm back, Rin" he says with a sad smile on his face, holding the girl's hand in his own. "I hope you're doing well, I brought you some pretty lilies, which I found in the abandoned park we always used to play in."

A pause.

"Remember? In spring we used to go there, and it was always filled with the most beautiful white lilies? Those were some nice times. We always brought some... home to put in a vase since you liked them so much."

He then continues to tell her what has happened in school in the morning and the afternoon. But after a while a tear starts to form in his eye, which he quickly wipes away with his hand.

In a quiet voice he asks: "It's been five months now. Rin, why won't you wake up?"

* * *

It's been five months since the accident. Really, it should have been me and not my sister. She never ever did anything to deserve this. If anyone, then it would have had to be just me.

It happened in the holidays when we were walking to an abandoned park. I was mesmerized by her beautiful smile, the smile that always seems to be able to warm up my heart. She looked so happy. Then she skipped in front of me and turned around with a smile. Only for it to be turned into a horrified expression when she saw the soundless car, that I hadn't noticed, speeding in our direction without the intent of stopping.

That was when Rin dashed towards me and pushed me out of danger.

That hit broke a lot of her bones and plunged her into a coma. All that happened on a day exactly one year after our parents died.

Also in a car accident.

That day, I spent the whole afternoon by Rin's hospital bed.

* * *

**[Align Right; Start]** I wake up to total darkness. I can't see anything, can't hear anything.

It is dead silent.

Where am I?

I am starting to panic but then I hear Len's voice: "I'm back, Rin."

'_Len where are we? Why is it so dark?'_ I ask, quickly finding the situation quite awkward.

"I hope you're doing well, I brought you some pretty lilies, which I found in the abandoned Park we always used to play in."

Why isn't he answering me?

'_Len! Listen to me!'_

But he still doesn't answer me.

Instead he starts to talk about what happened in school. I am not paying much attention since I'm still too shocked by the fact that he just isn't answering me at all.

But suddenly I hear him talk about the afternoon school.

But, Len doesn't have any school in the afternoon.

Only me.

Instead he has morning school. Our parents did this so that we would spend less time together. He'd leave very early in the morning and be back for lunch, while I'd leave in the afternoon only to come back late in the evening.

The things he says happened today in the afternoon, they seem familiar. It almost feels like I had experienced them myself.

And then it hit me.

Those things happened in my dream I had before I woke up.

So then...

Suddenly, he says in a very quiet voice making me forget what I was thinking about: "It's been five months now. Rin, why won't you wake up?"

'_But I'm awake! Len, can't you see?'_ I say, even though by now I have already realized that no sound would escape my lips, neither are my eyes open.

I've been asleep for five full months?

What happened?

I start hearing him crying softly. "Rin, I can't stand seeing you like this... It should have been me and not you who received the blow."

I feel something wet on my arms.

My brother's tears.

Abruptly my memories come flooding back to me. I remember pushing my brother out of the car's way, just to get hit by it.

I hear him stand up and leave the room saying that he'll be back tomorrow.

I try to reach for him, but I'm sure my arm didn't move at all.

'_Don't leave me alone in this darkness...'_** [Align Right; End]**_  
_

* * *

Maybe it is my own madness, but I really think that my dear sister is watching over me, just as she has always done. Recently, I really have felt as if she was right there. Beside me.

In me.

She always helped me when we were younger when I was constantly being bullied just because I looked a little too girly for the other guys.

I couldn't do anything for her, but since I've first felt her presence, I've started to go to her afternoon school, in hopes that she might not miss out on her school work. I know that should be the least of my concerns at the moment, but it's the least I can do for her for now.

Maybe I was just paranoid.

The doctors had asked me multiple times if I wanted to cut off her life supply and end her misery. They were probably in need of that blasted hospital room._ 'But I know she will come back to me.'_At least I hoped so. I didn't want to give up hope.

Maybe I was just selfish.

I feel so useless everyday, unable to do anything for my sister.

Morning classes have just started and I can't seem to concentrate.

Just how long will this day still last?

I want to return to my sister.

* * *

**[Align Right; Start] **"Rin, you're almost late again" I hear Miku say. She is a kind girl and one of my best friends. "Seriously, how can you still be almost late when we only start school in the afternoon?"

Then I hear myself answer my friend: "Haha, what can I say, I stayed up last night playing computer games."

Is this a dream?

"Rin..." She says in a warning tone. "You just got out of hospital! You have to take care of yourself."

Just then I remembered how I was in the hospital with Len yesterday.

How he cried for me.

Am I out of the hospital?

I hear myself giggle in reply. "Sorry, I've been deprived from my games for so long you know?"

I think I hear Miku pout about me never telling her why I was in the hospital.

But that doesn't matter in the moment though.

'_I've got to tell Len!' _Is what I wanted to say, but my voice won't come out.

I try to turn, to go home, but my body won't move the way I want it to. Instead it goes to my seat and waits for the lesson to start.

I feel like I am trapped in a cage, unable to do anything.

This must be a nightmare.

I hope it ends soon. **[Align Right; End]**

* * *

Maybe I'm delusional.

I think I heard my sister's voice.

Let's just finish this day and return to Rin.

* * *

**[Align Right; Start] **When it's recess, Miku comes over to my table and asks me If we can go over to my apartment and play the new computer games that she bought.

'_Sure' _Is what I want to say.

Instead what comes out of my mouth is: "Umm... actually today, I've got to help Len with some schoolwork." And after a pause I continue: "He has tests tomorrow."

"Ah... okay. Nevermind, let's hang out some other time."

'_Don't leave me alone in this nightmare.'_

Suddenly, I start to run in the direction in which the toilets are, stopping just for a split second in front of the boys' one before going and entering the girls' one. **[Align Right; End]**

* * *

Maybe I'm going crazy.

I keep hearing Rin in the back of my mind.

* * *

**[Align Right;** **Start] **I go to the sink and splash some cold water on my face.

When I look into the mirror, I see myself.

.

.

.

No.

One _would _think it is me.

But _I _know better.

It isn't me I see in the mirror but my brother.

I don't know why I hadn't noticed it earlier. I could have easily figured it out by his voice.

I finally understand that this isn't a nightmare.

I hope this 'dream' won't end too soon.

'_Len! Can you hear me?'_ I try to ask him.

'_It's me, Rin!'_

Then I see him smile in the mirror. **[Align Right;**** End]**

* * *

But I already knew that she's there. I figured it out a few days ago.

I was afraid it was just my imagination.

"Rin... I missed you..." I say with a smile.

* * *

**[Align Right;** **Start] **Len goes up to the roof of the school. Probably because no one ever goes up there.

We can talk to each other in peace here.

At least until recess is over.

"You know, you scared me when you suddenly shouted 'I've got to tell Len' inside my head before classes started." He suddenly says. "What did you want to tell me?"

Len sounds so happy. How I missed his voice. This whole time he was pretending to be me and so he tried to sound like me too when he was with my classmates.

I laugh and say: _'That I got out of the hospital. But I didn't know I was in your body.'_

I feel him smile.

I _feel _him smile?

'_Len? What are you doing?'_ I ask in panic.

"Don't worry, but I think I can push my subconsciousness to the back of my mind and let you take over. That way you can still enjoy school."

'_Oh... Len, that isn't necessary. I'm happy enough to talk to you!'_ I say, a bit worried about what would happen to him, though the thought of being able to do something for the first time in five months is rather exciting.

"I know what you're thinking" Len sighs. "It's fine, I'm sure it'll work. When you were trying to talk, I actually almost said what you said. But it would have been quite awkward if I really said those things."

I'm quite sure the reason why Len is pretending to be me in school is so that I can still experience school life. Who knows how long I'll still be in a coma.

Better not to think about it.

Out of the blue, I hear Len say: _'I think I'm done now.'_

"Okay." I hear my own voice come out of Len's mouth.

Oh my...

I start to laugh. I've been in his shoes before, but never in his body.

'_What's so funny?'_ I hear Len say, a bit confused, in the back of his mind.

"I just remembered how we used to switch places with each other before our parents died." I wave my hand in a dismissive manner. "Recess is ending. Thanks for putting up with this. You're the best brother in the world!"

With that I skip back to class. **[Align Right;**** End]**

* * *

Miku comes to my sister's table and asks her if everything is alright. Probably because I dashed off to the toilet before that...

I don't want to pry into what is now my sisters business, so I don't bother to pay attention to what they say anymore.

Well, I guess pretending to be my sister was worth it. Not like I didn't do it before. Our parents always doted over Rin and cast me aside. They prefered Rin over me.

No one will ever know why now that they are dead.

I always tried to impress them with school marks, on which I worked very hard, but it never worked and when my sister had a slightly better mark than usual they'd buy her a present.

To be honest I was jealous of her... I had always wondered: What made her more likable than me?

But my sister never thought it fair that they prefered her so she was the one that suggested we switch places on alternate days since we looked so much alike anyway. No one ever noticed anything, not our friends or our parents.

But after that I felt really ashamed of myself of having been jealous of her.

I noticed that she was the only one I could rely on. She always came to my defense.

So we continued like that until our parents died.

After their death, the act had simply become unnecessary.

I hope Rin is enjoying this. I am quite sure it won't last so long since I have only felt her presence while in afternoon school, at least until now.

Who knows what could happen?

But I do hope I'll be able to see her smile again.

* * *

**[Align Right;** **Start] **On the way home, Len explains to me that this could probably only happen in the afternoon.

When I ask him why, he says he doesn't know.

That doesn't matter though. As long as I get to spend time with Len and be able to go to school, I am happy enough.

"You know, yesterday when you were at the hospital, I was actually conscious." I feel that it's necessary that he knows. Maybe then he won't be so sad to be by my side when he visits.

'_Oh... Really? Haha... I'm sorry for crying yesterday...'_ He says in a quite embarrassed tone.

"I don't mind. As long as I can hear your voice when I'm engulfed by darkness, it's okay." I say sincerely. "It was so dark, I couldn't see anything because my eyes just wouldn't open."

I stop in front of our apartment.

We sold off the house, which we used to live in, after our parents died. One of the reasons was because it was way too big for just the two of us to maintain and the second one was because Len couldn't stand that house in which our parents mistreated him.

'_What's wrong?'_ Len asks rather worriedly.

"I was just wondering... Should I head for the hospital or should we go inside our apartment?"

Len laughs. _'Don't get me so worried! Head to the hospital, your time in my body is probably going to end soon for today.'_

"Okay! Thanks for everythi-" Is all I can manage to say before I am literally kicked out of Len's body.

Back to darkness.

Cold.

Lonely.

Darkness.

Suddenly, the only thing I wish for is to be able to open my eyes and move freely again.

At least, I know my brother will soon be here for me. **[Align Right;**** End]**

* * *

It feels very strange, how I am forcefully pushed back into control of my body. My sister's presence vanishes into thin air. Strangely, I feel very empty without my sister by my side. The same hollowness I've been feeling since her accident.

Since our parents died, we became even closer than we already were. Maybe it was because we only had one another to rely on. So I hurry to the hospital.

Rin is probably lonely.

* * *

**[Align Right;**** Start] **Since the discovery of me being able to go to Len when I am asleep, we have been together every day.

I am so happy when Len enters the room. Hearing his voice makes everything better, but I still wish that I could open my eyes and greet him.

Today he has brought a book with him. It is the book we are supposed to read for homework. I guess he doesn't want me to miss out on school work. I have to mentally smile at that. He is always so concerned about my grades.

But I'm also concerned about him. He hasn't been sleeping enough since he started going to afternoon school for me. There isn't a lot of time left when _my _school finishes and then he still always has homework from _both _schools to do.

And to top it off, on the next day _his _school _always _starts _extremely _early.

I have told him before that he should take a break every now and then, but he keeps insisting on continuing, saying it'd be strange if I suddenly stop going to school everyday.

But recently, he's been coughing every now and then and it's scaring me. I know it's just coughing but I can't help but think that something worse is going to come, even if he always reassures me that he's fine.

What's worse is that his coughing isn't the only thing that's worrying me. Our connection recently started getting weaker. It's getting harder and harder to connect with his body. I hope the reason for our connection becoming weaker is just because Len doesn't feel all too good at the moment.

Because my own body doesn't seem to have improved a lot.

It seems like I have spaced out...

I should listen to what Len is reading to me. **[Align Right;**** End]**

* * *

It's been a few days since I started reading the book to my sister and explaining various other school things, too.

But what's concerning me is of a totally different matter.

In the last few days when my sister came to my side her voice has always become softer and softer and I fear that soon she won't be able to visit me on afternoons anymore.

The connection is slowly fading...

But I hope that means she'll be returning to the actual world.

* * *

**[Align Right;** **Start] **I woke up to total darkness once again.

Somehow, I get the feeling it's afternoon and I should have been by Len's side before I woke up, but that doesn't seem to have been the case.

In the last few days, our time together in the afternoon was extremely short.

Maybe I won't be able to join him anymore.

At least my body is improving.

I can move very little, but I still can't seem to open my eyes.

I think I hear strange noises from my heart monitor, but I'm not quite sure.

.

.

.

Is that a doctor I hear? **[Align Right;**** End]**

* * *

Today I can't feel Rin's presence at all by my side. Classes have started and I can't get out so easily.

But I start to have another coughing fit and excuse myself with that.

The first thing I need to do is go to my sister's side.

I run and run as fast as I can to the hospital she is in. I haven't visited in the last few days, because Rin insisted that I stay at home and rest.

I shouldn't have.

Because when I reached the reception the girl at the counter said they had been trying to contact me.

Apparently her heart monitor has been acting strange.

* * *

**[Align Right;**** Start] **I hear my brother enter the room and call my name.

I wish I could answer him.

He sits down and holds my hands.

I think he said something but I can't really understand what he's saying.

I'm not sure, but I might have heard him coughing again. **[Align Right;**** End]**

* * *

It seemed the heart monitor was back to normal when I entered the room.

I've been in the room for a few hours now, just holding my sister's hands and praying everything will get better.

But I am getting tired and slowly, I fall asleep.

* * *

**[Align Right;** **Start] **I wake up to by brother's coughing.

When did I fall asleep?

My brother's coughing is getting worse and worse.

It worries me. **[Align Right;** **End]**

* * *

The noise of the heart monitor slowly wakes me.

It sounds really strange.

I hope this is only a nightmare.

It's really worrying me.

* * *

The noises that seem to surround the two keep becoming louder and louder.

Until...

Instantly, all the noises in the room fade away.

Coughing and beeping ceasing altogether.

And...

A sudden silence befalls the two siblings.

The girl opens her eyes and looks at her brother, who has also just opened his.

One twin says to the other with a smile: "You won't be lonely again. I've returned to you... for you."

* * *

A/N SaphiraIce here! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I took for ages to write this finish and it has been bothering me for a while now. ;D

I will get around writing Lasting Effect! I promise, but I just don't know how I should write it down. Kind of an author's block, you know? Just that I know what I want to happen, but I don't know how to write it down...-.-

I'm such a fail xD

I'm actually quite mad that FF doesn't support the 'align to the right' thing. It makes this story loose so much sweetness... if you get what I mean... haha


End file.
